


Hermione's Wonderful Birthday Surprise

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheetah - Freeform, Costume Kink, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Sex, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Roleplay, Romance, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Luna and Hermione indulge in a little comic costume roleplay for Hermione's birthday. (Inspired by a certain picture of Emma Watson and Evanna Lynch as wonder woman and a cat ;) )





	Hermione's Wonderful Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that Emma Evanna picture and my imagination ran away with me. Here's a quick little one-shot, it's just meant to be some harmless fluff and was written quickly so don't be too harsh, please? haha, I think I'm happy to say it takes place in my pink and blue universe but you don't need to read that to read this anyway hope its somewhat entertaining on you go and remember comments and kudos keep me writing please leave some if you have time :)

"I've got you now, Wonder Woman! Tied up with your own golden lasso no less," Luna said too cheerily to really be menacing not really adapting to her role as Cheetah that well at all. Hermione didn't mind much and her heart was still racing as Luna did at least very much look the part if nothing else. 

Her makeup and hair all done up just right she looked like she'd just stepped off the page of a DC comic. A more perfect half human half cheetah woman had never before been seen under the roof of Hogwarts Hermione thought trying not to smile biting her lip in order to stay in her role. A very naked Luna skipped around to the other side of the bed her tail swishing behind her and Hermione couldn't help but let out a little satisfied groan. 

'Oh, sweet Merlin....I'm not sure how much longer I can take this' Hermione thought almost whimpering as she felt her quim pulsing with desire, weeping, just crying out to be touched. Luna bent down to pick something up and Hermione's eyes widened at the delightful view she was presented with. 'She's trying to drive me mad isn't she!' Hermione though squirming and pulling aginst her bounds.

The Gryffindor felt the heat between her legs growing to critical levels and longed to let her fingers go to work down there but she was unable to at the moment. Luna seemed to read exactly what was going through Hermione's head as a little knowing smile crossed her face as she stepped back toward Hermione and finished tying the witches wrists to the bedposts. They'd used some of Hermione's Gryffindor ties that had been enchanted to glow gold for the purposes of this little nocturnal roleplay adventure. 

Hermione was of course dressed as the amazonian beauty Wonder Woman in a very close replica of Lynda Carter's famous outfit. The comic character had been a great heroine of Hermione's growing up and had been one of the first indicators to her that she much prefered witches to wizards as it were. As it was Hermione's birthday Luna had deemed tonight was the night for some naughty comic book based fun. 

They'd retired to the room of requirement shortly after dinner at Luna's behest. She'd dropped hints all day about Hermione's big birthday surprise and had been working on her own Cheetah makeup and a special potion to acquire the tail and ears for the occasion. Hermione had almost squealed in excitement when she'd entered the room to see her Wonder Woman outfit hung up ready and waiting but had managed to show some restraint.

"When I get out of this you're going to be sorry," Hermione cried defiantly as Luna giggled.

"I don't think you want to get out...I have a very sensitive nose Wonder Woman...and from what I can tell...you're rather enjoying this," Luna said as she moved on to the bed and leaned over Hermione grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione lied though she was now struggling not to tremble with excitement as Luna leaned down close to her edging nearer and nearer till her lips were pressed against Hermione's neck. Hermione's breath caught and her head began to spin.

"Do you like my tail? I must say I rather like playing the cat for once Hermione?" Luna said accidentally dropping her act again causing Hermione to frown deeply.

"Stay in character Luna!" Hermione groaned and the Ravenclaw looked bashful for a second embarrassed by her mistake but a sudden wicked grin crossed her face.

"Who's Luna?" Luna asked folding her arms smugly sitting up delighting in Hermione's irate face as the bushy-haired witch realised she too was guilty of having broken character by forgetting to call Luna Cheetah.

"Oh...just hurry up and shag me!" Hermione grumbled poutily appearing very annoyed indeed that Luna had gotten the upper hand and seeming to suddenly feel the roleplaying wasn't as important. Luna deemed this the perfect time to double down.

"What an odd thing to say...are you feeling alright Wonder Woman? Oh, I know it's your Lasso...its making you reveal your hidden feelings for me, isn't it?" Luna said dreamily not quite managing to get back into character, Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted with laughter. Herself and Luna were so bad at this roleplaying thing.

"Oh don't laugh I've always known deep down you wanted a piece of this kitty's...kitty," Luna said with a smirk and Hermione kept laughing. Anything even mildly smutty coming out of Luna's mouth never failed to tickle the Gryffindor.

"Okay, you got me Cheetah! I've wanted a tumble with you ever since I first saw you! alright? Now hurry up and get my clothes off!" Hermione sighed pulling against her bonds again and Luna climbed on top of her straddling her letting out a little gasp as the golden belt buckle Hermione had chosen to spruce up her outfit a little pressed against a very sensitive region of Luna's.

"Oh my..." Luna muttered her eyes fluttering shut as she started to rock back and forth a little causing some delicious friction between herself and the belt.

"It'll feel even better with the belt and everything else off," Hermione said in a little sing-song voice to get Luna's attention and the witch opened her eyes and grinned down at Hermione before snapping her fingers instantly vanishing Hermione's outfit except for her golden Tiara. Luna's eyes were alive with hunger as her eyes travelled down Hermione's naked form. Luna brought a hand down to Hermione's left side running her hand across some old fading scars her eyes growing a tad less enthused for a moment.

"Their not very pretty are they..." Hermione said with a small laugh she'd long since gotten over the scars left to her after the war but Luna seemed to be more cautious around mentioning them.

"You're so Lovely Hermione...every part of you..." Luna said leaning forward again right down next to the scars kissing them and Hermione let out a little gasp as her warm wet lips touched her. Luna kissed her way up Hermione's belly over her breasts up her neck her cheek and then stopping at her forehead lingering for a moment. Luna cried out in surprise as Hermione grasped her backside harshly out of nowhere having evidently freed one of her hands. Hermione smirked up at Luna with eyes swimming with pleasure and wicked intent wanting to regain the earlier lighthearted mood they had established.

This was going to a night to remember Luna thought, pinning Hermione's free hand behind her head and leaning in for a heavy snog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope it was okay? bye for now


End file.
